


Dream's Fanart

by RoxyRin



Series: Rin's Story Fics [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Artist!Dream, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Slight DreamNotFound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyRin/pseuds/RoxyRin
Summary: Dream bought a new iPad, why not try drawing some fanart?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Rin's Story Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010505
Comments: 37
Kudos: 196





	1. New Twitter

**Dream #1 Fan @DreamDoesFanart**

Dream hugging George because he loves him too much!  
Saw this from a fanfiction and couldn't stop myself from drawing it.

#DreamNotFound #DreamNotFoundFanart #GeorgeNotFoundFanart #DreamFanart

[Insert picture here]

\------------------

Dream thought about what he wanted to post together with the cute drawing of him hugging George by the waist, lifting him up in the air. In reality, George is small enough despite him always claiming he is average height, and he seems to be really light. When they meet up, Dream definitely wants to try lifting George up into the air, laughing about George's tiny frame. For now, he'll satisfy himself with drawing of him and George.

Dream bought an iPad Pro with the Apple pen a few days ago as a joke, wanting to use it for watching videos on the couch or on the bed. While exploring the tablet, he decided to give digital drawing a try. He was decent at traditional drawing, mainly drawing cartoon style chibi looking characters. He used to draw them for fun, being able to recreate stories he had written into actual characters. Not only that, it was easier to imagine the characters when he had a diagram of them, assigning a personality that would fit them perfectly.

A few days ago, he read an interesting DreamNotFound fanfiction about their first meeting at the airport. How they would first react when they see each other as well as other fluff moments. The fanfiction was slightly off on some parts. They wouldn't really hug in real life since George is super awkward with physical contact and Dream is more introverted than he seem. If Sapnap wasn't there to break the ice, they would probably always stay at least 2 feet away from each other.

He can imagine though, if he was less awkward with initiating conversation and George wasn't bad with physical contact, they might actually hug each other when they see each other in real life for the first time. Dream holding George up into the air and spinning him around in the middle of the airport terminal. He can dream for once.

The pen goes down onto the tablet and he sketch his first line, starting with a basic sketch of where they would be and their body position. It was somewhat weird, not used to drawing on a digital screen and lifting his hand up while drawing. Digital drawing was more convenient for some portion though, such as being able to zoom in to draw some parts in detail as well as having layers to work with. Layering still needs some work though.

The colour selection was slightly overwhelming, not used to having a million shade to choose from than his 16 different colour pencils. It was definitely a welcome change, being able to shade more easily with the colour choices and not having to spend more money on colours.

By the time he was done with his artwork, a few hours had gone by without him noticing. He missed out a lot of messages on Discord, Sapnap and George asking him to hop on the voice channel while George was setting up some future ideas for videos. Oh well, artwork takes time and he forgot to enable notification on his new iPad.

Within a few minutes, he had a few likes and retweets from various different fans. They had a lot of positive comments, on how cute it would be and maybe they would even do it in real life, with an actual vlog this time. Dream wheezed at the thought, he would be completely willing to do this for content. Sapnap could record this while they were at the airport waiting for George and he would just jump and hug George out of nowhere. Dream was getting ahead of himself. Firstly, he would have to convince George to fly to America, and with the current pandemic, it's not happening anytime soon.

\------------------

**GeorgeNotFound and 11 others retweeted your Tweet**

_Dream hugging George because he loves him too much!  
Saw this from a fanfiction and couldn't stop myself from drawing it._

_#DreamNotFound #DreamNotFoundFanart #GeorgeNotFoundFanart #DreamFanart_

_pic.twitter.com/randomlink_

\------------------

Dream goes wide eye at the name. George? There's no way it is the real George. He doesn't even use Twitter that often compared to him.

Dream tapped on the icon with the purple tinted background and a large "G" letter. It opened up the profile for George and under the name, it shows the @. It was definitely George. Not only that, George even responded to the tweet.

\------------------

**GeorgeNotFound @GeorgeNotFound**

There's no way Dream can lift me up. I'm not even that small :rolling eyes:

\------------------

From this one reply, it created traffic. Too many people were on their timeline and saw his comment, making more people see his fanart which was originally meant as a joke.

Dream swapped back to his alternate account, responding to George's replied tweet.

\------------------

**dream @dreamwastaken2**

As if, you're 5'9. That's tiny af

\------------------

George calls Dream on Discord, the discord calling sound rang through his headphone and into his ears. He picks up, expecting some snarky comments from George about him teasing his height.

He didn't George to actually challenge him on that fanart.

"Just you wait Dream. When we meet up, I'm going to carry you and throw you into the bin." George declared, feeling extremely proud of himself. It's his time to show up on Dream.

"No way! If you can even lift me up I'll give you a thousand dollar. Sapnap is going to record this for vlogging." Dream bets, preparing a thousand dollar that George will not be able to lift him up. The vlog is going to have fun content and Sapnap will probably end up questioning his life choices on sleeping over at Dream's place.


	2. Big Artist Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The biggest George simp strikes again...

**Dream #1 Fan @DreamDoesFanart**

Dream kissing George in his little hut on the bed.

#DreamNotFound #DreamNotFoundFanart

[Insert picture here]

* * *

Dream posted another drawing of him kissing George on the bed. Something similar to this happened off-stream, where they joked about putting Dream's Minecraft bed next to George's so that they could always kiss each other before sleeping. Gotta kiss the homies before sleeping.

Dream doubts George will find this fanart and link it to what happened earlier, when he tried to kiss George but George wouldn't even let him into his Minecraft bedroom. To feel his needs for George, he decided to express it in a fanart, in an imaginary world where George will love him back and kiss him.

Within minutes, Dream received a lot of likes and retweets, as well as comments talking about the fanart. He didn't really expect it, becoming a big artist in his own fandom. Imagine if Sapnap or George knows about it, they would laugh to their death. Death by suffocation. Not to mention his arts were mostly DreamNotFound fanarts, of him basically shipping himself with George. It slightly feel like a Reader x GeorgeNotFound fanart, but he technically knows George so that shouldn't apply right?

Jokingly, he went to his alternate account, @Dream_Fanart, and liked the fanart. His fans were stalking his profile and immediately saw him liking the tweet.

* * *

_replies to @DreamDoesFanart_   
**Alice (Big George simp)@SleepNotFound**

Not Dream finding and liking a DNF fanart. 👀

* * *

There were many other similar comments, tweeting either about the fanart and how cute it would be for Dream to kiss George on the Minecraft Bed or talking about Dream searching the #DreamNotFound tag. There are no safe place in Twitter, Dream does lurks in #DreamNotFound.

George just started up his stream, another attempt to beat Minecraft in under an hour. Well, Dream was way too free right now, so he decided to hop on Discord, where George was sitting alone in a voice channel. Dream clicked on Voice Channel 1, hearing George talking about the donation.

"Can you say hi to Apple? Hi Apple!" George reads out the donation message as he punches the trees for wood. He didn't notice Dream entered the voice channel yet, very distracted by Minecraft and the donations.

"George~" Dream says in sing-song voice, calling out to George.

"Oh, Dream is here! Hi Dream!" George voice lights up, smiling brightly in his stream. Dream had George's stream pulled up on his second monitor, watching as George expose his pearly white teeth as he says the word, "Dream". George looked so cute in the moment. Maybe he take a screenshot so that he could always save it in his phone for future memories. Or just so that he could look at George's smile every morning. Either way, it would definitely brighten up his day.

"Hi~" Dream said as he watches George's chat moves, many of the viewers saying "Hi" to him. Looks like he already stole the attention in George's stream. Oh well, but he didn't plan on talking much in George's stream. He just wanted to hear George's voice firsthand, without waiting for stream delays. Not only that, he could make small jokes and comments while George is speedrunning, laughing at how bad George is at Minecraft compared to him.

Before they knew it, time passed by really quickly and George was already planning to end his stream. As he was about to end, he received a donation about a DreamNotFound fanart that Dream liked.

That made George curious and Dream just starts squirming in his chair. Who was that person who donated that? They are definitely getting timeout in future and softblocked on Twitter. He didn't want George to actually see it, even though he knew George seen his art before. That one time, was already enough to give him a heart attack.

George pulled up Dream's profile on Twitter and scrolled through his likes. The first fanart on the likes section was the DreamNotFound fanart that Dream made, about Dream kissing George.

"Dream, are you into this?" George questioned as he opened up the fanart, making the picture larger on his screen so that his viewers can see it more clearly. It was definitely a DreamNotFound fanart, there is no escape. How is he going to explain a kissing scene?

"It's just kissing the homies goodnight..." Dream tried to explain, tried to keep himself calm and collected. His breathing is getting faster and his palms were getting sweaty. He doubts he would even believe his own words.

"This seems familiar", George wreck his brain to think about why this felt so similar. A moment later, he finally thought of what happened earlier on the Dream SMP. It was night time on the server and George was getting sick of mobs. He tried to convince Dream to sleep but Dream insisted on sleeping next to him instead of the guest room he recently made. Dream kept making comments about how he wanted to kiss him to sleep, cuddling next to him. He would love to be the small spoon for George, even if he was larger in real life than George.

"Now I know what this reminds me of." George hinted it at Dream, making an inside joke that only they knew about. His chat was pretty confused, thinking maybe they were referring to the time when Dream asked to put his Minecraft bed next to George's. However, the fanart seems to be reference to the recent situation, the room looking like how it is at the moment as well as George's new outfit.

"Haha" Dream definitely got caught liking a tweet about them kissing. He quickly mention something about Patches wanting food and left, faster than George can end his stream.

From that one day, @DreamDoesFanart immediately received many followers, becoming one of the largest fan account in dttwt. Only Dream could manage to become a huge fanartist of himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story have no relationship with the actual Dream SMP plots or DT Twitter.


	3. Uh oh

It was an interesting experience, experiencing his fandom from the inside. The replies on his fanart account feels more uncensored compared to official accounts, openly talking about DreamNotFound and what they hope they would do as a joke. There were quite a few suggestions that caught his eyes, and not going to lie, he kind of want to try them with George.

So here they were, George streaming with facecam while they played a Minecraft map. This map had been pretty popular recently, gaining the attention of many YouTubers. People were praising the maps for being one of the best map of the year.

The map was mainly about the main character, the player, becoming the strongest wizard in all of Minecraft. The map was made completely with command blocks and had a really nice storyline, the progression of the character from a weakling to a monster.

Going through the first chapter of the story, it feels slightly overrated. The effects were amazing, the spells being smooth and lag-free. However, the story feels generic. It was the usual, the main character getting bullied when they were the weakling. Most likely, as they progress on the map, the people who once laughed at them would start kneeling at their feet. Typical storyline.

To make their gameplay more exciting, George played as the main character while Dream played as the side character, the friend. There wasn't an actual story for this so they tried to get as close to the main storyline while keeping Dream as the friend.

Every time George gets bullied, Dream would coincidentally show up and protect George like the true simp that he is. He would shout and raise his wand, threatening to beat up whoever that dares to harm his dear George. George would always laugh afterwards, thanking Dream for being there for him.

As the map goes on, George jokingly falls in love with Dream, as Dream was always there for him and protected him like a knight in shining armour. He wouldn't become the strong wizard that he is now without Dream. They rode the same horse together as they travelled off into the distance, ready to defeat the boss of the map next stream. They were just slightly too tired to complete the entire map right now.

"Good night George and chat!" Dream gives his farewell as George ends the stream, yawning from exhaustion.

"I love you Dream. Continue to be my knight tomorrow." George voice drops as he start to feel more drowsy, the adrenaline from the stream gone.

"Sure Georgie~", Dream listened closely to George's sleepy voice before George left the channel, leaving him alone. 

Now what was he going to do? He still doesn't feel sleepy enough to sleep and Sapnap was still busy with school stuff. Sapnap was probably pulling his hair out while studying for his next test coming up tomorrow, him panicking about the test earlier in their group chat. Too bad George forgot how to do those tasks and Dream didn't officially study in Computer Science. They were basically useless in helping Sapnap out at the moment.

Another notification pop up from his fanart account which reminds him that he could draw to pass the time. Drawing it is tonight.

Dream thought back to the moments when he bravely protected George from the bullies. Those were some moments that may be interesting to draw, making himself look even better than he did on stream.

He picked up his pen and started sketching, soon turning it into another masterpiece. The fans were probably going to eat up this fanart, with how he made George blush in the art while he pointed his wand at the bully's chest, making the bully shake with fear, his face dripping with sweat and nerves. The bully couldn't even hold his wand properly, the wand about to fall off his hand.

* * *

 **Dream #1 Fan @DreamDoesFanart**  
Dream protecting Gogy from the big bad bullies.

#DreamNotFound #DreamNotFoundFanart

[insert picture here]

* * *

Dream was proud of this fanart, the replies being even more positive than usual. People absolutely loved how he made himself George's protector, while George was shy in the background. Not only that, Dream was basically speedrunning fanart, posting an art based off their stream a few hours after the stream.

Dream was having the time of his life reading through some of the replies, people creating their own storyline which better suit their roleplay than the original map. 

Fanart go brrrrr...

* * *

The next stream, George was casually sitting in a voice channel with Dream, warming up and chatting with each other before starting the stream. They wanted to set up some idea that they could follow throughout the map, making Dream the ultimate George simp.

George was scrolling through Twitter, checking out anything he missed from his friends such as Sapnap tweeting, "Dying from a test."

That's what Sapnap gets for playing Minecraft instead of studying a few days before the test, deciding to cramp everything the night before the test.

Dream was just listening along, making small inputs. He was looking through Twitter as well, liking a few more fanarts.

It was all fine until he sees a follow from someone he didn't expect to see. George.

"GEORGE?" Dream suddenly shouted as he tapped on the profile. It was really George, the one and only GeorgeNotFound. George followed his fanart account.

"Um, yes?" George was beyond confused. Dream randomly screaming his name out of nowhere a few seconds after he followed a fanartist that have been consistently posting good DreamNotFound fanart and was the same person he found back then. 

Dream shuts himself up. He didn't meant to do that. There was no way he is getting George know he is an artist in their fandom and a DreamNotFound shipper. George might even feel disgusted with him.

Keep silent, and George won't notice a thing.

It worked, somewhat. It wasn't until halfway through their stream someone random joined their voice channel. And by someone random, it is Sapnap. The Sapnap who had been crying out all morning over his test.

"Dream, did you seriously drew yourself with George? I didn't think you would stoop that low." Sapnap said in a disgusted and somewhat distorted voice, unhappy with the fact that he was excluded. Dream had shown Sapnap his drawing before, and those drawing from the account George recently followed suspiciously looked like Dream's usual style. How could Dream tell George but not him about his art account?

"Dream did?" George thought about their previous conversation and could not recall Dream sending a picture about the two of them. Was it recent?

George stopped the gameplay to click into Discord, looking through the chat. Maybe there was something he missed.

"Yeah he did! He just posted it yesterday on Twitter!" Sapnap continued on, as if nothing wrong was happening.

Dream was shaking. His hands were trembling and his mind was going at a thousand miles an hour. He can't even properly speak anymore.

"Sap..." Dream breathed out as he tries to stop Sapnap. However, Sapnap didn't hear him, going on with George about Dream.

With Sapnap guide, George figured out why Dream had a strong reaction earlier. This stupid green blob was the owner of that fanart account. Not only that, he was a huge fanartist in his own fandom. What is this.

"Dream, did you seriously draw this?" George changed his stream view over to Twitter, where Dream's drawing of himself protecting George could be clearly seen on stream.

There was no denying it. He might as well come out now with Sapnap still being an oblivious idiot.

"Yeah." Dream says a word. He doesn't think he can form a proper sentence knowing the entire fandom know that he makes fanart now.

"Wait, George you didn't know?" Sapnap cuts in, finally off whatever high he was riding on where he was ignoring everything and everyone around him.

"Duh, does it seem like Dream ever draws?" George thinks about when did Dream ever had the time to draw between thinking about new video ideas, making videos, editing and coding.

George was definitely impressed by Dream's drawing. They were better than what Dream claimed in the past when he said he "couldn't draw" and "suck at drawing".

"Dream, you still there?" George asks, Dream being silent for a while now.

"Yeah?" An unsure distant voice enters his headphone. Dream was currently curling up into a ball, panicking.

What did his life decision lead to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support on this fic! I’m surprised so many people enjoyed the concept and the fic. I love you! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dream buying an iPad and speculation on Twitter.  
> I stream myself writing these kind of fics, so maybe follow me if you want to get sneak peak? I’m on [twitch.tv/lumichiz](https://www.twitch.tv/lumichiz)  
> I do take suggestion on stream if you want to add anything to the fic 👀
> 
> I’m also on Twitter: [@Lumichiz](https://twitter.com/Lumichiz)


End file.
